Children of the Future
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: When the turtles are accidentally sent to the future they will try anything to get home. But when they see the world that they live in they want to know its secrets. Where has Mikey been for the past twenty years and what happened to him? How was the Shredder defeated and where did the bond they once had go?
1. As the present meets the future

Chapter One: As the present meets the future

"MIKEY!" Raphael's angered voice rang out through the lair along with Michelangelo's terrified screech. The orange banded turtle in question made a beeline for the lab and locked the door. Leonardo ran into the living room to see the damage, probably caused by one of Mikey's pranks.

"Raph, what happened?"

Raph glared at Leo. "That little monster put on a documentary on BUGS!" It was a well-known fact that Raph was scared of bugs. Especially cockroaches.

Leo looked at the TV. There was an image of an ant... With a fungus growing out of its head. For once, Raph was right. It was disgusting. "Right..." Answered Leo. "Continue. But don't destroy the lab or we'll have Donnie to answer to." If there was one thing no one in the lair had the right mind to do was to anger the purple banded turtle, Donatello.

Raph grunted and charged at the lab door, snapping it in two. Leo winced as he heard Donnie's agitated voice screaming at Raph. He entered the lab to see Donnie trying to pull a raging Raph off a scared Mikey. April (who had arrived not fifteen minutes earlier) was standing well clear of the fight, holding a small box.

"Leo, thank goodness you're here! Help!" Donnie shouted. Leo obliged and tugged Raph off Mikey.

"What were you thinking Mikey?" Donnie asked after Raph had explained the reason for his actions.

"Not much I bet." Raph teased.

"You almost destroyed my latest invention!" Donnie continued.

"Which is..." Questioned Mikey.

"Ah, glad you asked." Smiled Donnie, forgetting about being angry. Mikey grinned. His plan had worked. "This is a prototype Time Machine!"

"Wow!" coursed the brothers.

"Does it work?" asked Raph.

"We'll, I haven't tested it out yet, but..." started Donnie.

"I bet it does!" cried Mikey, grabbing the machine off April who yelped in protest and running off into the Lair.

"Mikey, be careful, the device is very..." Donnie was interrupted by a loud "oof" and the sound of fast ticking

"What is the meaning of this?" Leo, Raph, Donnie and April followed the sound of their sensei's voice into the living room where they saw Mikey lying on the ground in front of a rather displeased Splinter with the Time Machine a good five feet away in the middle of the room.

"Mikey, what did you do?" Donnie repeated his question from earlier.

Mikey grinned sheepishly. "I bumped into Sensei and the timey thing landed and started sounding like a clock." He explained, getting up. Raph hit him on the head for good measure.

"I hope you haven't broken it." Sighed Donnie walking towards the machine.

"No I haven't." Mikey said, also going for the machine.

"Oh, no you don't!" Raph ran after Mikey.

"Careful!" Leo caught up.

All four turtles touched the Time Machine at the same time. The soft ticking was replaced by an ear-shattering siren. After ten seconds, this was replaced by an oddly ordinary voice that sounded kind of like the woman at a self service till in a supermarket Saying, 'DNA code accepted. Searching for relations in +20 years, future. Number of DNA relations found: five. Transporting DNA relations.'

"What?" Raph roared as a pure white portal opened up above the Time Machine.

"Stand back!" Donnie yelled.

"Everyone close your eyes!" Leo screeched.

"Aarrh!" Mikey screamed.

Three minutes later, everyone opened their eyes to the Time Machine saying: 'DNA relations transported. Thank you.'

What sight greeted them was even more unusual. In the middle of the room were five children, three girls and two boys lying on the ground, rubbing their heads. The girls wore different coloured headbands while both boys had different coloured baseball caps. They looked to be between the ages of three and fifteen.

The biggest and assumingly the oldest was a boy wearing a dark green cap, he looked at the occupants of the room before resting his eyes on Michelangelo.

"Dad?"


	2. Families and fathers

**Just so you know this is in the 2012 TV Series**

**Also I do not own TMNT or Miwa or Maggie**

Chapter Two: Families and Fathers

"Dad? Whatya mean?" questioned Mikey.

"Er. Where are we and why the inferno are you so young?" the girl with the yellow headband asked.

"Inferno?" April raised her eyebrow.

"Spanish for hell." Replied the boy with the dark green cap.

"My questions?" the yellow girl said.

Donnie looked over his Time Machine. "I think my Time Machine sampled our DNA and searched for relations with the same DNA twenty years into the future!"

"So that means..." Leo said with wide eyes.

"These must be our blood relations... But the only way for that to happen is for them to...be...our..."

"Children. Uncle Donatello. Children." the pink capped boy sighed.

"Uncle Donatello? So you're not mine."

"Yeah. I'm..."

"Shut up James!" the light blue head-banded girl yelled.

"Why don't you shut you, Miwa!"

"No, why would I?" the girl called 'Miwa' shouted. She then rugby tackled 'James' and began beating him up.

The girl in the purple headband tried to stop them along with the Spanish speaking girl.

"Jack, help!" cried the Spanish girl.

'Jack' sighed loudly. "James, Miwa, stop fighting or you'll be lying on the floor unconscious in four seconds." 'Jack' said rather dead panned.

'James' and 'Miwa' ceased fighting at once and cowered behind the Spanish girl. 'Eva, do something!" 'James' cried.

"Right." 'Eva' the cowered behind the purple head banded girl. "Maggie, do something!"

"Alright, as funny as this is, we need to figure out who you are and, as Donnie put it, who your blood relations are." Leo sighed.

"Alright." The green capped boy said. "I'm..."

"Ooh, ooh, me first, me first!" the light blue head banded girl said.

"Er. Okay." Leo replied.

While all this was happening Donnie had gone to get his notebook and pen to take notes and had just returned.

"Okay! Okay! My name is Hamato Miwa Shen and my daddy is Hamato Leonardo Sora! But I prefer to be called Miwa!" Miwa grinned.

Donnie grunted a reply. "Uh, huh, mother?"

"Oroku Karai Harmony."

Silence descended.

"Your mother is Karai?" April yelled.

"Yes." Miwa looked at her father who's face with a mixture of shock and excitement.

"A-age?" Donnie struggled not to drop his pen.

Miwa welcomed a new question. "Five."

"Well that explains a lot." Raph grunted.

The green capped boy rolled his eyes. "You said it."

Donnie turned to the boy. "Okay, green boy, since it looks like you're in charge, name, are and family relations."

The green boy, who looked bored stiff, replied. "Name's Jackson Ralph and this..." he nodded towards the Spanish girl. "Is my little twin sister, Evelyn Lea."

"Wait, wait, wait, TWINS!" Donnie's eyes were bulging.

Jackson glared at Donnie. "Yes, now don't interrupt m..."

"But we prefer Eva and Jack." Eva grinned.

Jack now glared at Eva. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, thank you Eva..."

"You're welcome!"

"...I'm Jack and this is my joyful little twin sister Eva, we are thirteen years old and our mother is called Rachel Ann Smith and our father is Hamato Michelangelo Akeno."

"Mikey's your dad?" Raph laughed.

Jack glared? "Yes, now shut up or you'll find your head on the wrong way round."

"Watch it kid!"

Sensing a fight Donnie said. "Alright, next!"

The pink capped boy smiled. "We'll, since Jack is threatening Dad, I'll go next. I'm Hamato James Michael and my parents are Mona Lisa Hunter and Hamato Raphael Kano, I'm six."

"Noted. Next."

The last one was the girl in the purple headband. "O-okay. I-I'm Hamato Magdalene Ira, Er, Maggie, and I'm the daughter of Hamato Donatello Benjiro and A-April Robyn O'Neil."

Now Donnie blushed and moved away from April who was now glaring at Donnie. "Right. N-noted. Oh wait, er age?"

"Eight."

"Okay..." Donnie looked over his Time Machine, still avoiding April's piercing gaze. "I-I think transporting you five broke the Time Machine, but I think I can fix it, but it will take a while."

Splinter sighed. "How long before this Time Machine is fixed?"

"About a month."

There was a coursed sigh around the room until Jack put up a claim. "I can help."

Everyone looked at him. Donnie spoke. "Do you know quantum mechanics?"

"Yes, my mother used to take Eva and me to the library at home and I used to need scientific books that included mechanics."

Donnie smiled. "Okay then, about two weeks before these lot can go home."

"Until then," Splinter took control of the conversation. "You five can camp out here in the living room."

There was a sigh of relief as the turtles and their future children settled down for the night. And as the morning light shone on. New York this unusual bunch of families dreamed of home and unanswered questions. An unusual bunch of families and fathers.


	3. Thoughts

Chapter 3: Thoughts

It had been a week since his sons children had been sent from the future and Master Splinter had noticed distinct personalities between each of the five children.

Jackson had a rather dark personality almost gothic and preferred to stand back and not interfere until necessary. But he also had a sense of leadership and intelligence (Splinter assumed it was because he was the oldest) which was proved when he explained to Donatello the extent of the damages to the Time Machine. Donatello was so shocked of his intellect that he fainted. Unfortunately, everyone has their faults, and Jackson's was that he had a rather bad habit of saying threats that he almost never carried out. If it hadn't been for his sister then Splinter would have thought that he was Leonardo's or Raphael's. Jackson had dark brown hair, almost black and deep chocolate coloured eyes. He wore long black jeans, a black T-shirt with a white skull on, trainers and, of course, his dark green cap. Jackson seemed to prefer reading and writing to comics and video games and he seemed fascinated by astronomy and always had at least two books in his backpack, all of which he got from his mother. One of the books was very thick and designed beautifully but he never let anyone see it or let it out of his sight.

His sister, Evelyn, was almost exactly like Michelangelo in personality. Her looks were long blonde hair and her father's bright blue eyes. She wore an orange skirt and a yellow top with yellow sequins and donned sunshine yellow sandals. She was almost always with her father and seemed very close to him, either playing video games or attempting to cook. Although she occasionally said random things in Spanish that no one could understand and sometimes Jackson would have to translate. Donatello had once asked her how she knew Spanish, her eyes had glazed over and she had locked herself in the bathroom, crying, until Jackson claimed her down. She never spoke Spanish in front of Donatello again. She also seemed to be a very skilful artist and once drew a very detailed image of her family (without her mother) by pure memory.

Magdalene was an almost perfect cross between her father and mother at first glance, but if you looked closely you could see that she wanted to be exactly like Donatello. She was a brown-eyed red head with a light dusting of freckles. She wore purple jeans with a white top and her pushed back by her purple headband. She had tried to help Donatello and Jackson with the Time Machine, but she had no talent for complicated mechanics and was quietly removed my April with a promise of borrowing Donatello's Bo staff.

Splinter wasn't even sure James had even a droplet of human blood in his veins. He looked like a strange cross between and turtle and a lizard. He had what looking like the formations of a shell on his back, a long green tail that was forever knocking things over and his stomach was a dull shade of yellow. He had no hair, but had forest green eyes and it was clear that he worked out, with muscles that rivalled Raphael's. He had a tough outer attitude but was really quite emotional as Splinter had seen when he was crying over a picture of a younger sister he apparently had back him called Pandrorica. James had sworn Splinter to secrecy.

Miwa was exactly as a young five year of girl should be. Always smiling and giggling and playing with her favourite doll who she affectionately called Annie. Miwa had very long black hair and bright blue eyes. Her light blue headband seemed to be more of a suggestion than an Oder as her hair was very frizzy and kept falling over her eyes. Leonardo had said that she was very...bouncy. He had tried many times to get her to calm down but always failed as she seemed to prefer dancing and singing to meditating. She also seemed to get into fights a lot with James, much like Leonardo and Raphael.

At first, Splinter had thought had thought that Jackson and Evelyn had escaped the dreaded turtle look until Michelangelo had thrown a water balloon at Evelyn during a water fight and her skin turned green and scaly. Jackson had admitted that 'something' (he refused to say what) had happened to their father that caused his and Evelyn's skin to turn green when in contact with water, and had jumped into the small swimming pool to prove it. It was then that Splinter had realised that Jackson **was **Michelangelo's son.

Magdalene and Miwa had a more noticeable difference in their appearence. Magdalene had four fingers in each hand and looked more green than pink in bright light. While Miwa had a total of six fingers and looked a little green around her eyes. James didn't look human at all!

Master Splinter looked around the lair at his children and grandchildren and smiled. Jackson was in the lab with Donatello while his twin was playing video games with Michelangelo. Magdalene had finally accepted that she couldn't help her father and had decided to let her mother help her with her trainimg. Leonardo was trying to meditate while fighting his fatherly urges to keep an eye on Miwa, who was playing with Annie in the middle of her father's yet another failed lesson. James was sparring with his father but Splinter could see that Raphael was going eay on him.

Master Splinter smiled as he went to his room. If this was the life his sons had then maybe the future wasn't too bad after all.


	4. Why oh why?

Chapter 4: Why oh why?

Donatello sighed. It had been over a week and a half and he still hadn't completely fixed the Time Machine. Jackson had been a real big help, but they were still missing a piece, the power source. Donnie (with Jack's help) had had the whole lair looking for the power source, but failed. Miwa had suggested that the power source had been sent forward to the future, of that was the case, then Donnie would have to build another one.

"Hey, Donnie. How's it going?"

Leo's voice broke Donnie's concentration. "Not good. I still can't find that power source."

"Well, don't worry about it now." Leo tried to comfort Donnie. "We have to patrol topside now; we haven't been since the kids arrived.

It sounded strange when Leo said it like that. Donnie looked at Leo. "Your right. Besides I need to clear my head." He looked at the broken machine.

Leo smiled. "Don't worry about it, Donnie. Jack will keep an eye on it."

"I know! It's just strange leaving it with Mikey's son." And with that, they left.

About ten minutes later, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were running along the rooftops of. New York. Leo stopped suddenly. "Guys, wait. I can hear something."

They turned around. Just in time to see a ninja star land at their feet...

Jack was sitting at Donnie's desk, staring at the Time Machine. He groaned. "What's wrong, Jack?"

Jack turned to see the source of the voice. "Eva, I'm not in the mood to play games."

"I don't want you to. We're just worried about you."

"We?"

James, Maggie, Miwa and April cam through the lab door. April glared the best she could. "What's wrong, Jack?"

Jack knew he couldn't hide it. "I can't find the...battery, for the Time Machine. It's quite small but rather bulky."

Eva's eyebrows rose to her hair line. "Like this?" She took a battery of that very description out of her pocket.

Jack's eyes widened considerably. "Well I never. Eva you had it all along!"

"I guess."

Jack groaned so viciously that it sounded like a growl. He snatched it from his sister's hand and put it into the Time Machine. "Finished."

April smiled. "Great. I better go and tell the guys." She lurched. For the Time Machine.

Jack snatched it from the table. "Oh, no. I'm not letting is out of my sight! I'm going with you."

Maggie and James also voiced their opinions. "We're coming too." Eva nodded.

April looked at them. "Well, hurry up!"

They ran from the lab to the rooftops of New York. With April streaking ahead.

Running along the rooftops, Miwa was slow but still managed to keep up. She could hear fighting not far away. In the distance she could see five figures fighting a large man in metal surround by men in black. The five figures were losing.

Suddenly, the metal man, who she thought of as the Shredder, kicked Mikey and he crashed into his brothers and April. They didn't get up. Miwa panicked.

"Weapons!" Jack yelled.

The sound echoed around the rooftop. Shredder spared a glance at the children. "Kids? Ha! Your fall-back plan is children?"

Eva giggled. "Yeah, got a problem?"

Leo shouted. "Kids, leave, go!" The other teens also shouted their agreements.

Jack smiled evilly. "Sorry Uncle Leo, no dice." To Shredder he said, "so what? We're children. But we're still gonna kick your tin can! Everyone draw your weapons."

Miwa drew a black and blue tessen with the Hamato family clan symbol on it.

James had dark pink Sais with red stripes.

Maggie had a purple Bo staff.

Eva had twin yellow and orange nunchucks.

Jack seemed hesitant to draw his weapon, but he finally took out two black whips with white speaks decorating it. With a deep breath, Jack cried out. "Attack!"

The children divided into three teams.

Maggie used her Bo staff to hit the Foots legs and trip them while Eva knocked them out.

James used his Sais to stab and injure the Foot closest to him while Miwa flanked him and used her tessen to knock out any Foot too far away for James to hit.

Jack was left alone. But he seemed to prefer it. He waited on thrice lines and tended the fallen teens wounds with a first aid kit he happened to bring.

Just as it seemed that they would lost, the parents joined in the fight, now healed as much as possible from their injuries.

Raph and aloe attacked the front line while Donnie and April worked similar to James and. Miwa. Jack stopped Mikey from attacking. "Wait for them to surround you, then spin around and hit them, watch."

Jack waited for the Foot to surround him, about twenty of them. Then he grabbed hold of his weapons and spun around on his feet and knocked them all out. He then turned to Mikey. "Your turn."

Mikey grinned and copied, although it was slower. Whenever the Foot surrounded them, they stood back to back and spun around the knock them out.

Meanwhile, James and Miwa and somehow gotten separated. Eva noticed this and yelled to them. "Need any help?"

"No." "Yes" Answered James and Miwa respectively. Then. James changed his mind when he was almost hit on the head. "Yes."

Eva smiled. "Hey, Mags, when's the next flight?"

Maggie pretended to check a make-believe watch. "Actually, you're right on time."

Eva then ran at. Maggie who angled her ago staff towards the centre of the Foot between James and Miwa. Eva the ran up Maggie's staff and jumped. She used her nunchucks to hit the wall of Foot, which was soon disappeared.

"Thanks, Eva." James said, gratefully.

"You're welcome." Eva then ran back to Maggie.

But even with new tactics and more people, they were gravely outnumbered. Leo's voice rang out. "Turtles, fall back!"

"Roger that Leo!" Donnie answered, with grunts from many others.

But the Foot heard this and blocked their way. "We're trapped!" Leo stated the obvious.

Raph bumped into Jack. "Sorry." And the Time Machine fell out of Jack's pocket and was activated.

A bright light blinded them. The last thing they heard was Donnie's voice saying. "Why oh why?"


	5. Where are we?

Chapter Five: Where are we?

When the light had died down, the Foot had gone. "Alright, what happened?" exclaimed Leo. A rustling came from behind them. Leo turned around. "Foot Clan."

A mechanical voice came from the shadows. "We are not Foot Clan. We are prawns."

"What?"

A strange man came out. He was rather short, about four feet tall with a hood up and stiff muscles. More of them exactly the same came out.

"What are they?" Donnie screeched.

"Prawns." answered Maggie.

"I wouldn't want to eat them!" Mikey responded.

"Not the kind you ear, idiot." A new, gruff voice came out. A middle aged turtle with a red bandana threw a sai at the nearest man. Electricity came out of him and he collapsed. He was a robot.

James' face broke into a huge smile. "Dad!"

"That's your dad?" exclaimed Leo.

"That's me?" Raph also exclaimed.

"Retreat!" the first robot said. They all pressed a button on their arms and disappeared.

"That's new." Another voice appeared. This time a purple banded turtle appeared.

"What do you expect?" A blue banded turtle appeared.

"Wait, are you...?" Donnie began.

"You lot,yeah." A seemingly future Mikey came into view, but he looked different somehow.

"Cool, you're me!" Mikey jumped up.

"Yay, another Mikey!" Raph groaned.

"Michael." Future Mikey said. "Haven't been called 'Mikey' in a long time and don't call me 'Michelangelo'."

Future Donnie stared. "Wow, that's the most he's ever said in a single sentence."

Young Leo said. "Alright, Donnie what happened."

"Wait, do you mean me or him?" Young Donnie asked, pointing at his future self.

Future Donnie sighed. "Alright to avoid confusion here's what we do. I'm Donatello, he's Donnie."

Future Raph agreed. "I'm Raphael and he's Raph."

"I'm Leonardo and he's Leo." Future Leo smiled.

Everyone looked at Future Mikey. He's eyes were closed. He pointed to himself. "Michael." Still not opening his eyes he pointed at young Mikey and said, "Mikey."

"Alright, now that that's sorted. Donatello and Donnie what happened?" Leo asked. Donnie shrugged.

Donatello sighed. "It appears that the Time Machine that transported the kids originally has now transported you all twenty years into the future."

"Wait so this is the future."

"Yep."

"Cool. But what was that robot, prawn was it?"

Leonardo stepped in front of Donatello. "First, let's get to Michael's house, Rachel can help us understand this. She and Michael have known about this a lot longer than we have."

They arrived in front of a large red bricked house in the countryside. Michael opened the door. "Rae, help."

A young woman was sitting on the couch, with a blanket over her stomach wearing a hoodie with the hood over her face. "Yes, Mike?" She looked at the visitors. "Let me guess, the reason our children and their cousins had disappeared was because Donnie here made a Time Machine and transported them, and now they're all trapped here because of Jackson and to escape any confusion you and your brother are going by your full names while your past selves are going by your nicknames. Am I right?"

The past turtles and April stared at her. "How did you..."

"Please, I know my Michael." She pulled down her hood to reveal a mop of blonde hair with black ends and chocolate coloured eyes.

"Alright, I'm here to help." She tried to get up.

"No, no. Not in your condition." Donatello pushed her down again.

Rachel frowned. "I am perfectly capable of resolving this pitiful mess that your past selves got themselves into."

Donatello sighed. "Michael."

Michael raised his non-existent eyebrow at Rachel and folded his arms.

Rachel sighed. "Alright. But I make no promises."

She pulled back her blanket revelling that she wore shorts and was very pregnant. The young turtles and April's eyes virtually popped out their sockets. Leo regained his voice first. "Well I can see why we're all so worried about you."

Rachel glared. "Please. For generations, women have carried jars of water on their head and farmed while being pregnant, I can certain I can at least help."

Leonardo sighed. "No point trying to argue, no one can win an argument against her."

Rachel smiled; satisfied that she had won the argument. "Good, now can someone help me up? At eight and a half months pregnant this can be rather difficult." Michael gently took hold of her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Good, thank you Michael. Now as I can see that you all need accommodations amd am explanation, there are some rooms down the hall that can serve as your bedrooms for the time being. And if any of you have any questions, just ask your future selves."

She fainted.

Raph stared. "Where are we?"


	6. Sorry and secrets

Chapter Five: Sorry and Secrets

After Rachel had fainted, Michel had carried her to her room and put her on their bed to sleep. He then refused to come out because he wanted to watch over her until she woke up. Jack had taken everyone to the living room and made them all a cup of tea each. "Sorry about that. Mama has been extremely fragile since she began pregnant, though she does not like to admit it."

April smiled kindly. "It's alright. What about me, where am I?"

Donatello got a dreamy look in his eyes. Maggie sighed. "Dad, why don't you call Mom?"

"Right." Donatello snapped out of his dreaming state. He got out his T-phone and left the room when future April began screaming.

Sensing the tense in the situations, Leonardo got up. "I better go call Karai, she'll want to know that Miwa is home."

Raphael also got up. "I'll call Mona."

An hour later, Rachel had woken up and was now sitting with the family, although the past turtles and April kept staring at her (and her huge baby bump) like she was going to faint again. Future April (Ape) was chatting with her past self. Karai had hugged Miwa to near suffocation and was talking to Mona, who was holding a eighteen month old turtle/lizard hybrid called Pandorica (Dora) while the turtles were waiting for Michel to return. Mikey remembered the shocking realisation of how the future turtles could walked among humans...

_Michel had finally returned with a still slightly wobbly Rachel and said that Rae and him had the biggest house, that the 'people from the past' as Mikey had called them, would live at the house until they could go home. Michel then picked up what looked to be a metal mask with a black expression and put it on, he en said "Michel, 001". The mask had immediately covered him in a bright light which soon faded and left him with pale white skin, shaggy blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. He wore black jeans, an orange shirt and black trainers with a orange stripe down them. He looked human! He then looked at the shocked faces of the past, shrugged, said "Be back later." And left._

_Rachel then had to explain that what Michel had put on his face with called an 'ID Mask', and was an invention of her own doing. She had made one for each of the turtles and children so they could live normal, or as normal as they could, lives._

_Donnie had gone nuts over it, saying that Rachel could be an inventor. Until Donatello put a hand over his mouth and pulled him put of the room, saying that Rachel couldn't handle stress right now._

Michel hadn't been gone long when he returned with a big of shopping, holding his left arm rather stiffly. Rachel looked at Michel and sighed. "Again?"

Michel nodded and they both left the room.

Mikey stared after them. "What happened to him, I mean me?"

Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello glanced at each other. Leonardo sighed. "He, well you, lost something important, physically."

"What?"

"Arm." Michel had returned and he was missing his left arm from the elbow down. Rachel was carrying a dull grey mechanical arm that had its wires exposed. Michel looked rather downbeat.

"How?"

"Fight."

"Are we going to get anything else out of you?" Asked Leo, already knowing the answer.

"NO!" Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello all shouted. Raphael sighed. "We've tried to get the story outa him but he won't tell us."

Just before anyone (particularly from the past) could ask any more questions, Rachel quickly noted the time (11:30pm) and almost shoved everyone from the future out of the front door (except her children) and showed the past to their rooms. Then went to bed. Jack and Eve looked at each other and shrugged at their mother's behaviour and went to bed. As they passed their parents room they didn't hear their father whispering to the silence of the night, "I have to tell them some day. I've been keeping secrets for far too long."


	7. What happened?

The next morning, the past turtles and April agreed to find out what had happened to each of their past selves. They each had their own questions but the things they all wanted to know was, what happened to Michel's arm? How did he meet Rachel? And where had he been for the past twenty years? When their future selves came to visit Michel they all came up with a plan. Since Rachel was the most likely to spill and since she was also pregnant, April would talk her her. April found Rachel in the kitchen, cooking lunch.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hello, April. Came to help me with lunch?" she passed April a carrot to chop and turned back to the stew.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Which would be?"

"What happened to Mikey...Er, Michel's arm?" April corrected her mistake. She was still getting used to the fact that Mikey was now called Michel.

Rachel sighed. "I knew you were going to ask this soon. You're too curious not to. Michel!"

Michel came into the kitchen with Jack and Eva following quickly. "Yes?"

"April and your brothers, both past and present want to know what happened to your arm. I think we should tell them. Oh, and Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Ape as well, I know you're listening. Come in."

The turtles and Ape walked into the kitchen, looking sheepishly. After a long silence of mainly. Michel glaring at his brother, Mikey broke the silence. "So...are you going to tell us?"

All eyes turned to Michel. He nodded at Rachel, who smiled. "Alright, we'll tell. But it might be a long one."

Eva pumped her fist into the air. "Alright! Story-time!" Se then grabbed Jack and pulled him into the living room and sat on the couch, expectantly.

Rachel glared. "Evelyn Lea Hamato, how many times have I told you not to pull your brother?"

"One hundred and sixty-eight times, Mama." She stopped when Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Sorry Mama."

Jack smirked. Rachel ruffled his hair. "And how many times have I had to tell you not to steal your sister's headband for your experiments, Jackson Ralph Hamato?"

Jack blushed. "Two hundred and eight-nine."

Rachel smiled. "I rest my case."

Rachel had insisted at the stew would be eaten before it got cold so everyone had to wait another hour for the story. Afterwards, Leonardo had tried to get Michel to tell the story but he wasn't ready for the sudden question and squeezed his plate too hard and broke. So they had to wait another forty-five minutes while Rachel took all of the china out of his hand and wrapped it in a bandage.

In the end, it was Rachel who said she would tell the story. Not wanting another distraction, Leonardo had locked all the doors and windows and removed any sharp objects. If there were handcuffs around, he would have used them. "Alright, Rachel." He sat down on a chair and leaned on his knees.

"Tell us your story."


	8. The basement stories

Rachel sighed, closed her eyes and squeezed Michel's hand for comfort. And started her story.

"It all started twenty years ago on November 26. I was twenty-one years old and fresh out of college with a degree in medical science for both humans and animals. I was given a job by a man called John Kyles, the father of a friend of mine, Tiana. Tiana had a twin brother called Jack and we worked together for a while, stitching people up and mending head wounds. But after a while John found a...another use for me."

Rachel took a deep breath and continue her story. She was crying a little bit so everyone in the room could tell that the memory wasn't good.

"He took me to the basement and led me to a table, and metal one, with something on it, but I couldn't see it because it was covered up. The sheet had blood on it, especially around the left arm. John called it "Subject TM" and told me to treat it and left.

I stood there for a few seconds, examining the cut which was pretty deep. I uncovered the arm and washed it first. The arm was not white or brown like a normal person's would, but I thought it just had a medical problem. I managed to stitch and dress the arm without the need of a blood transplant.

I was about to leave when "Subject TM" began to come out of unconsciousness. I knew that if it woke up with the sheet still on it, then it would go into a panic. So I removed the sheet... It was Michel, back when he was twenty. I was in shock and stepped back and accidentally bumped into John... He seemed strangely pleased."

At this point, everyone in the room could build up a picture of what had happened...

_A young Rachel stepped back in shock after seeing the turtle under the sheet. She turned around to run but ran into John. "Ah, Miss Smith, I see you have met Subject TM?"_

_Rachel nodded and turned back to the turtle. "Who is...er?"_

_"He, Miss Smith, he. it is a male. This is Michelangelo, a mutant turtle, as you can already see. Of course is not the only mutant turtle of his species in the city. There are three others, his brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello. And their rat father, Splinter."_

_Rachel looked at John in shock. "He has family? Then why is he here? Shouldn't he be there with them?"_

_"No. Not any more."_

_Rachel looked at Michelangelo. She could see that the dull blue eyes became even duller as the hope in him disappeared. "Poor thing. Can we at least give him some comfort?"_

_John sighed. "Very well, Miss Smith. You can look after him."_

Rachel snapped out of her memory. "For the next three months I cared for Michel, gave him food and water and healed his injuries. After a while, Michel trusted me enough to tell me what happened..."

_"Come on, guys!" A young Mikey called after his young older brothers._

_"We're coming, Mikey. Slow down!" Leo came to a halt in front of his youngest brother, closely followed by Raph and Donnie. "You need to slow down, wait for us, and...DUCK!" _

_"What?" Mikey turned around, just in time to see a tranquilliser dart hit his neck. Mikey fell down immediately. He stayed awake just long enough to see his brothers running from yet more darts and feeling himself getting picked up by something metal..._

Michel looked down, still not enjoying the memory. He couldn't believe that his brother would abandon him, but he didn't voice his thoughts. Rachel smiled and squeezed his hand even more, then continued her story, hoping that no one else would notice Michel's agony.

"Anyway, three months after I first met Michel, I was walking past the basement door when I heard screaming. I run into the basement to see John electrocuting Michel. I grabbed the taser and smashed it. John was angry and he slapped me. But he understood my curiosity for Michel and said that he would forgive me and tell me why Michel was there, if I didn't tell anyone, not even Jack or Tiana that he was holding Michel.

I agreed. I was indeed curious about why John had a mutant turtle in the basement...


	9. Escape

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and, with her voice a little quieter, continued the story."John told me all I wanted to know. Including the man he worked for, his friend, Oroku Saki." A strangled gasp whispered across the silent room. "He said that the people I had been treating for months were called Prawns."

_A much younger Rachel was standing in a dark, damp room, in front of John but with the turtle behind her. "What are Prawns?" She demanded._

_John chuckled darkly and took a step closer to Rachel, who took a step back. "They are robots made of flesh and blood. Little cyborgs. You know I love a good game of chess, dear. And a chess game needs prawns, bishops...and a king and queen."_

_"Well, you have the prawns, but no others." Rachel took the memory Michelangelo's hand and gave him a reassuring smile that said 'don't worry, it won't let him get you."_

_John grinned and patted Michel on the head. "Why do you think I have captured this mutant? I am going to use his DNA to make more, invincible soldiers. Castles and knights you might say. And I think that my children will make wonderful bishops. And you, dear, will be a magnificent queen."_

_"Queen?"_

_"Yes, dear, you are intelligent, understanding and quite the looker. As King and Queen we will rule the Earth as a chess game."_

_"And what if I do not wish to be your Queen?"_

_John's eyes glinted with insanity. "You have gotten quite close to the turtle. It will be a shame if he suddenly...how should I say...disappeared?"_

_Rachel's eyes widened. She looked at e turtle and nodded. "Alright. I will do as you say."_

The hurtful memory faded and Rachel took a deep breath. "After that, I continued giving Michel aid and eventually told Jack and Tiana about him. They agreed that what John was doing was wrong and we came up with a plan to save him. Tiana would distract John while Jack and I would get. Michel out. But...but...Tiana...betrayed us. John came with Oroku Saki..."

_Memory Rachel stood firm in a fighting position against one wall on the right was Michel while Jack stood to her left. A man dressed in steal armour was blocking the exit of the basement. In his hand was a switch and on the opposite was a large pile of dynamite. John and Tiana were both adding yet more dynamite to the ever growing pile. _

_Joh stopped and winked at Rachel. "Now, dear, if you want you and your helpers to survive this, then give up and give me the turtle."_

_Rachel glared at John. "Why do you need. Michelangelo?"_

_"Why don't you know? I genetically mutated him so his offspring will look human, but will have the capabilities of a turtle. They will be the perfect knights."_

_Jack,who had been frozen to the spot for a while now, chose this moment to fight back. "No chance, Dad!" And he pushed Rachel and. Michelangelo under the steel table and ran into Oroku Saki, causing his finger to slip and push the switch._

Now Michel's eyes were watering as Rachel came to the worst part. "We don't know what happened after that. When we woke up it was dark and there was no sign of Jack, John, Tiana or Oroku. Although Oroku's armour was intact, it was empty except for a few burnt ashes." Nearly everyone in room wanted to cheer, but didn't when they remembered that Jackw as also tones and probably dead. "But the force of the explosion caused the stitches on Michel's arm to become undone. And this time, I couldn't repair it."

Raph raised an eyebrow at this. "So that's how you lost your arm?" Michel nodded. "But what happened after that?"

This time, Rachel smiled for the first time during the horrible story. "I was born and raised in Spain. I have friends there so we decided to flee there. Michel thought you were all dead so he came to. We thought it would be best to leave until we knew for certain that John and Oroku was dead. I managed to sneak Michel on the next flight out."


End file.
